


Hearty

by yeaka



Series: Want [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Barta sees her hero again.
Relationships: Barta/Link
Series: Want [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704610
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Hearty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KUG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUG/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a full week before she dares venture outside the city again, and her own friends standing guard outside eye her up as she passes, like they expect her to just take off and get lost at any moment. She won’t. She’s learned her lesson. She’s not going to be so reckless, even though she is sort of itching for another adventure through the grueling desert. Sure, it always turns ugly in the end, when she’s baking in the sun too far away to see the city walls, but it’s always fun in the beginning. And Barta’s been scolded every morning for days, which is absolutely no fun at all. 

She doesn’t go far, wouldn’t dare, not _yet_. At the corner of the protective walls that cocoon her world, Barta slumps down to the sand. It’s cool beneath her, settling for the night—it’ll become icy once the moon’s fully up. She tilts her head back against the wall and stares up at the stars, glittering above like smiling, radiant goddesses. She watches them steadily grow brighter against the darkening sky, and she wonders if a voe will ever think _her_ that beautiful. Or maybe even a vai—she’s not picky at this point. She just wants someone _special_ , who understands her, who doesn’t stand in her way—who’ll run out into the world with her on every wondrous whim. 

Then she sees it: a speck on the horizon, running steadily closer at an impressive pace. And not slowing. The voe’s stamina seems never ending, and as soon as Barta realizes it is a voe, her breath catches. It’s a gorgeous, stunning male specimen dressed in the finest Gerudo-style garb: a green swath across one breast and red pants that dip low down his waist. Golden armour adorns his arms and feet, but the bulk of his chest is exposed: all hard muscles and creamy skin: a tantalizing figure of true beauty. It doesn’t matter if he’s almost laughably short—most outsiders are. He’s even got his yellow hair pulled up above his head, and the green strip around his forehead practically screams _warrior_.

Better yet, he immediately fills her mouth with the sweet memory of hearty durians, because this is the voe that saved her—that braved Molduga territory just to whet her appetite. _That’s_ the kind of lover she needs. 

He seems to be heading to the gates, but when Barta hops to her feet, he stops and diverts her way. As soon as he’s within earshot, she calls, “You’re the one that saved me! You came back!”

He nods, and his handsome face dons a warm smile, something that almost makes her swoon. Barta closes the last few steps between him, meeting him halfway. She towers over him, but that’s alright—she’s confident he’ll still fit in her arms.

She excitedly asks, “Did you come back to see me?”

He doesn’t answer, but his smile screams _yes_. Then he does the unthinkable. He whips a hearty durian seemingly out of nowhere. Before she can ask where in the world he was keeping it, he holds it out to her like an offering. A thoughtful present. Her absolute favourite. She didn’t even ask this time. But it’s _perfect_. 

She accepts it with a delighted, “Sarqso!” He nods curtly at her. Barta couldn’t be more pleased that she dared to wander out at night. 

But as quickly as he came, he turns. The voe suddenly takes off, darting around the city, off into the sweeping sands of the Gerudo Dessert. Barta stares, flabbergasted.

She has patrol duty bright and early in the morning. She promised she wouldn’t run away again. But Barta decides _screw it_ and chases down her future husband at full speed.


End file.
